


Dreams ive had that i still think about to this day

by Aki_blehh



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lime, No Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28876749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_blehh/pseuds/Aki_blehh
Summary: Just of small dreams ive had turned into writing since i still think about them.
Kudos: 2





	1. Warmth

After a long day of traveling with him. She is now at his house. Dropping im off. The hurt in her heart is unbearable. But she knows shell see him again. 

There in his arms cuddling, not caring if her parents saw her. She wanted to be in his arms. She felt safe. His warm heat going to her being engulfed by it never wanting to let go. She looks up him to find out he had been looking at her the entire time.

Blood rises to her cheeks, he chuckles. But then it silent again. All she heard were her parents saying they're going to turn the car on. Leaving them alone. He leans down. Due to their very obvious height difference. She leans up. And finally, she feels hia warm lips on hers. The feeling of his chapped yet soft lips making her feel butterflies in her stomach.

They slowly pull away and stare at each other. She noticed they were swaying side to side. She giggled getting up on her tip toes and kissing his cheek. He blushes and she slowly lets go of him. Sad that his warmth has now disappeared, she says her goodbyes and waves goodbye leaving his house and walking towards the car. 

She then woke up  
The empty feeling in her heart came back  
The empty space in her bed there  
Shaking from the coldness in her room

She slowly gets up, tears threaning to fall from her eyes. Its the second time this week she dreams about him. She starts to wonder who it could be. Her head starting to hurt from so much thinking so early in the morning. She checks the time, seven in the morning. The sun isnt out yet.

She washes her face, well splashes water on her face. To maybe wake her up more and forget about this silly dream. But throughout the day her mind wonders back to that dream. The warmth, the softness. She looks down and chuckles at how stupid her thoughts sounded. Missing someone she doesnt know. 

She walks out of the restroom and goes to her parents room. As she brushes her hair, her thoughts begin to wonder. How his hand felt holding hers. Subconsciously sawying side to side as she was in her dream. As soon as she noticed she stops her self and shakes her head. She Cant think about that she has stuff to worry about. Like, like um.. She looks around frantic, eyes landing on her reflection, maybe on how I look.


	2. Age regression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream I had the other day. Its about age regression so like if youre uncomfy by that skip it lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: child behavior, age regression

She walks into the school pacifier in her hoodie pocket. Knowing today was going to be emotionally stressful, she took it with her. Walking through the crowded halls, bodies pushing against the petite girl. Struggling to walk through she starts to head to the restroom for a mental break. Holding on tight to the light pink bedazzled pacifier.

After a while of pushing and shoving, she walks into the slightly crowded restroom. The smell of perfume in the air. Music blasting and the girls all vibin giving her a smile as she walks in. She waves and smiles back, not trying to be rude.   
She slips into a stall, sits down and slips in the pacifier.

Relief washes over her, mind relaxing. Hands reach into her hand bag to grab a small panda she carries everywhere. Snuggling it into her face, giggling lightly. She slowly pulls out the pacifier, grounding herself back to reality. The bathroom feeling smaller, and noises become louder.

Sighing, she flushes the toilet and places a pacifier cover on her pacifier. Putting the panda back in her hand bag. And the pacifier in her hoodie, walking out to wash her hands. She says goodbye to the girls and walks out to her class. Which thankfully wasn't far.

Her and her friends sat together all talking about their interests. The teacher walks in, it takes the class a minute or two to notice. He clears his throat. The class goes silent and reverts their attention to him. "Class today will be a study hall, since you know, finals are coming up. And its grading period for me" the class frowns at the reminder of finals week.

But she smiles, not because of finals week, because she'll be able to regress during class. Pulling out her paci out and placing it in her mouth she starts to work on any extra assignments she has. Her friends surround her and not letting anyone talk to her. Knowing she isn't in a correct state of mind.

One pulls out a coloring book and crayons for her, her eyes shine at the sight of the coloring book. She looks up with her glazed eyes and paci in mouth. Making all her friends melt at the cuteness of their friend. Nodding and handing her the coloring book.

She stims and giggles with glee. Quickly picking a page to color for her friends. Picking a special color for each one of them.

"Red for Miley because she looks pretty in it, and when I think of red she pops in mind"

"Violet for Luna cause it show how strong she is"

"Light blue for Nene cause shes comforting like the sky"

Her friends tapped her shoulders, slowly looking up having an idea of what time it was. They made the motion to take her paci out, and helped her ground back to her non regressed mind. She slowly let herself come back, not wanting to hurt head too much. 

She thanked her friends, being happy on how supportive they are with her. She closed the coloring book and her geometry book. Putting away the colors and giving them back to her friend Nene. 

Walking out of class all laughing and talking since they were all now together, the petite girl had less trouble walking through the crowds. A few leaving the group heading to their class or to talk to someone about homework. Until she was left with Luna. 

If she remembers correctly they have all classes together today. She smiled at the thought and headed into class picking their seat at the back of the class since its easier for both of them to concentrate.

They talk about anime and the homework they had, helping each other with the stuff they didn't understood. 

She then woke up, the feeling if the pacifier in her mouth there. 

The glee and warmth of her child self coming back.

she woke up regressed.

**Author's Note:**

> I just write this from a dream I had also please tell me about any spelling mistakes


End file.
